The Game
by JaeHeeJun
Summary: there was a lady and a gentleman, they thought to have a game that they will have a relationship for 30 days. will it stay just a game or will it come true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let's start a game!

It's a very fine day, a good day for some people and a very bad day for some.

Just like the two main characters in this story. Let's just say, it is the worst day of their life or maybe it might be the most special day in their life!

A girl named Mikan Sakura was sitting at the bench in the park. She can hear children laughing and they look really happy. She was bored! That was it! That is why she can't see the good, fine day.

Recently, she had been so lonely. It's just that she and her past boyfriend broke up. She doesn't even know why! For heaven's sake! Her boyfriend tells her that HE need some space to think out. She can't understand, she thought all was perfect! They didn't fight and all that, and then all of a sudden he wanted to break up with her…

"Hey, miss, you're crying" a manly voice said. She looks up and she can see a very handsome man right before her eyes! He was offering her a handkerchief and she accepts it.

"Heart broken, I guess" he said.

She felt embarrass. When the guy notice her uneasiness he said "don't worry, I am too. Guess we are in the same boat at the same time huh"

"Yeah, I guess" she replies. "Here" she gives him back his handkerchief. Then, she looks up at him again. She can't really say if he was really heartbroken. He's so handsome for Christ sake! He's almost perfect. His raven hair, crimson pair of eyes, pointed nose, firm and kissable lips.

"That couldn't be true" Mikan just blurted out.

"What?" he asks.

"That you're heart broken" she says unknowingly to her.

"Aren't I? Because you think that a girl can't dump me? You're wrong, he dump me for some other guy. Who she says she loves most than me. Even I'm more perfect than him. Well, that's how life is" he said to her, laughing.

"She must be sorry, she lost a kind guy like you" she says to him.

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement"

"That's nothing"

"How about you? What kind of story do you have?" he asks curiously.

"Me? he says that he need some space. He might want to be an astronaut" she said jokingly.

"I don't introduce myself yet. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. How about you?"

"Mikan… Mikan Sakura" she shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Mikan…" he says with hesitation.

"Yeah"

"I just thought about something…nothing… you might get angry" he said.

"What is it? I'm sure I won't"

"Well… can you be my girlfriend?" he asks seriously. Her eyes widen.

"Why?" she asks confusingly "we just met and…"

But Natsume already interrupted her.

"I don't say let's take it seriously. Even just only 30 days, just to take away my loneliness and yours too. I know it's not a good idea. I'm sorry"

She was in a deep thinking. _'Why not, it's a good offer anyway. Just to take away my pain' _she thought.

"Deal" she suddenly says "just for 30 days"

"Really? Thanks" he said cheerfully.

"Let's start tomorrow" Mikan said.

It's really short. It's just an introduction. If I don't get enough review. I'm sure I will delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1:

It was Natsume and Mikan's first day to date as a boyfriend and girlfriend.

Natsume was waiting inside a very classy restaurant where he and Mikan decided to meet for their first date. It was Sunday night so he decided to have a break from his work, he was certainly a busy man from a busy world.

He glances at the door and saw Mikan asking at the information desk. The girl points at his direction. He waves at Mikan and she quickly approaches him.

She was wearing a V-neck black dress and a pair of black high heels and she let her shiny hair down. She have a porcelain skin, her fitted dress shows her perfect curves.

'_She got some style'_ he said in his mind.

"Hey" Mikan snaps at him "don't look at me like that" she said.

"Sorry, you're just a beauty" he miles at her.

She sits down and says "don't flatter me too much"

"I'm not flattering you, just saying the truth" he said coolly.

"Fine, you win. Why don't we just take our order and have our time" she says.

Natsume calls the waiter and order their food; they are waiting to serve their foods then Natsume talks.

"People are staring at you" he said to Mikan.

"Let them be, I'm used to it" she replies.

"Used to it? Why are you a public property?" he asks.

"You don't know me then? That sucks, I thought you know me when we first met" she said disappointedly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I don't watch T.V. for so long years all I do is my work. I don't have time in those kinds of activities. So, what are you?"

"What do you mean what am I?"

"I mean… what kind of public personality are you?"

"I'm just a model"

"A model…" he pauses and looks like he was thinking. "Are you the famous model Mikan Sakura?"

"I thought you don't watch T.V.?"

"Just heard your name but don't know your face…and you are quite popular. You are an international model, right?"

"Yeah, at least you know something about me. What about you? Who are you in this world? I'm sure you are worth something, in your looks. You couldn't be just somebody"

"I guess, I'm not a somebody. If you are from the entertainment, then you must know my family name"

"Hyuuga… I think I heard that name before. Yeah…right, your family owns the biggest entertainment company world wide. Hey! If you are one of the bosses, then why don't you know me?"

"Well, I might own the company but all I do is to sign all the needed documents and besides I have some other business to give my full attention to"

"Oh, that's weird" she just said.

"Nothing's weird about that. Anyway why don't we just eat, the waiter's coming" he said and pointed out at the waiter behind Mikan.

They started eating and didn't say a word. They just stare at each other and smile. What kind of date is that? Don't know, it is strange for two people who just met and start a relationship without knowing each other. They will know each other within 30 days but what will happen in those 30 days?

Many things happen, a person's heart and mind change easily.

They finish eating and decided to go to some other place.

"I have my car with me" Mikan said.

"Just ride on my car, don't worry, your car will be send at your house" Natsume said to her.

"By whom?" she asks.

"By one of my employee at the restaurant just give me your address and I'm going to take care of it"

"This is your restaurant?" she said amusingly.

"Yeah. Hey! Your address, so we could go"

She was hesitating but Natsume convince her anyway. They ride on his car and go somewhere else…

"Where do you want to go?" Natsume asks her.

"Anywhere you want"

They stop on a hill side.

"You know what Natsume, at least you have thought that my outfit is not fit here" she said.

"You said we could go anywhere I want. We could go now if you like"

"No, I like it here too. I just thought of it"

"Okay. So tell me more about yourself"

They are leaning on his car.

"Me? Well, I'm a bookworm, a total bookworm. I play piano, I love cars…"

"For a lady like you, liking cars is weird" he blurted out.

"That's not weird, that's how world turns" she replies.

"Okay, okay as you said"

And the night passes with just the two of them talking about themselves. It was already 10 in the evening and they decided to go home.

They reach Mikan's house.

"Wow! For a model, you're rich"

"Modeling is not my only income" she snobbishly said.

"As you said, so is your car already inside?" Natsume asks.

"I don't know, I'm not entering yet. Why don't you come inside and have a coffee perhaps" Mikan offers him.

"I don't think so, it's already late and I need to wake up early in the morning tomorrow" Natsume said.

"Oh, okay"

"By the way, I could pick you at lunch, so we could eat together"

"Sure, but I'll be in the studio, doing some pictorials"

"Okay, bye" he bid good bye to her.

"Good bye and take care"

"Sure"

Natsume starts the engine and go away. Mikan doesn't enter her house until she can see Natsume's car. When it was already out of sight she enters her house.

It's been a busy day for the two of them. Each could see new light coming out in the day light. Maybe, it's not really bad for the two of them to date even they just know each other for a very short time.

Finished! It's really short and I guess a bit boring. Like in the first chapter I will delete it if I don't get enough reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

Mikan Sakura is still in her bed, sleeping so sound that she forgot about her pictorial. Her phone rings, it was her manager.

_Ring, ring_

She picks it up. "Hello"

"Mikan! Where are you now? It's the first time you've been late! You're late for an hour already!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about it. What time is it anyway?"

"It's 9 0'clock already!"

"Oh, don't worry I'll be there" after saying that she hanged up the phone and hurriedly stand up from her bed.

She took a bath and changed her clothes but she didn't put any make up on, she didn't put make up anyway. She just puts make up when she have pictorials or commercials. She rode her black imprenza and hurriedly went at the studio.

She reached the building and knock on the door.

_Knock, knock_

A man opens it for her. She enters the room and uneasily greet them.

"Oh, I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to be late" she said while bowing.

"Mikan! You're a professional! You should know what your duty is. You should apoplogize to Mr. Robinson. We waited you for more than an hour!" her manager angrily said to her.

"I said I'm sorry" she replies childishly.

A man in black suit greets her.

"Good morning Ms. Sakura" it was Mr. Robinson the producer for her pictorial.

"Oh, good morning sir, I'm so so sorry sir" she greets him back, really sorry for what she did.

"That's okay Ms. Sakura, you sure have a valid reason why are you late" Mr. Robinson kindly asked to her.

"Yeah, I slept late last night and forgot about today. I'm really sorry sir" she replied.

"Well, you're more beautiful in person than in pictures and T.V. let's get started then"

"Thank you sir" she faced her manager and makes a silly face.

Mr. Robinson checks his watch. "I need to go now Ms. Sakura, I have some other things to do. Just call me when you need me. Bye bye"

"Bye sir"

She waves good bye to him and goes straight at the dressing room. The make up artist puts make up on her. While someone is bringing her the dress she would wear. It was a black and red gown; her porcelain skin is well appealed. Her hair curled. Plus, her beautiful face making her like a goddess.

"We're going to start at 5 minutes" the director shouted.

Mikan is ready at her place, making poses. The pictures are going to use for the next fashion show she's going to star with.

"Turn a little bit to the right"

Mikan obeys what the photographer told her.

"Perfect" the photographer said gleefully.

The pictorials ended and she's a bit tired. She changes her clothes from gown to a mini shorts with top dress and high heels.

"Take a rest Mikan, alright? So, you wouldn't be late for your next schedule" the director said to her jokingly.

"Okay, bye!" she smilingly replied.

"Mikan, where are you going? Be sure to take a rest, okay" her manager asked.

"Hmm, I guess I'm going straight home. Okay, thanks and take care" she happily replied. Her phone rings.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey, it's me. I'm outside the building. Isn't your pictorial finish yet?" Natsume asked her.

"It just finished. What are you doing outside?" she's still talking to the phone while riding the elevator.

"Waiting for you, isn't it obvious?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, you could wait inside the studio"

"It's just that, I don't want to"

Mikan reach the front door and saw Natsume leaning on his car with his phone. He was wearing a black suit.

"You could hang up now. I'm at the door" she said.

Natsume turns and saw Mikan waving at him. She runs to him.

"Hey" Mikan smilingly said.

"Hmm, are you going out with that clothing?" he asked, eyeing her from head to toe. She was only wearing a mini skirt.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" she asked confusingly.

"Well, you're almost naked" he said.

"Come on, its nothing. Okay?" she convinced him.

"But…okay…you should change if they're eyeing on you"

"Mmm, okay" she said.

They ride his car and Natsume ask Mikan if she's hungry.

"Yeah, so hungry and I'm tired" she said complaining.

"Do you want to go home already?" he asked her.

"Nope, I'm still okay. Don't you have work?" she asked.

"I could took off and it's not like I'll be spending forever with you, we'll just have our lunch"

Mikan is nodding while Natsume is explaining.

"But…don't you have pile of works?" she asked again.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura doesn't ask such boring thing. Whenever we are together, don't talk about work. Its already tiring in the office, don't make it more tiresome. Okay?" he said to her.

"Okay, I got it" she said smilingly, well, at least, he isn't like any other businessman whose always talking about their business and how big they are.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Hmm, let's see. There's a newly opened Italian restaurant, why don't we go there?" she suggested.

"Yeah, alright, as you said"

They reach such a cozy restaurant. The place is almost full but still the ambiance is good.

"Welcome, sir and miss, please follow me" one of the attendant said.

Mikan hold on to Natsume's arms.

"Isn't it fun here?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"How come?" he asked.

"It's just fun"

They sit opposing each other then the waiter took their orders. They enjoyed their meal together. It's not like they just met each other yesterday. They finished eating; Natsume paid the bills and went off.

"Yay, it's so fun. I feel so relaxed" Mikan said happily.

"Good for you" Natsume said.

"Why, don't you enjoy it?" she asked with a frown face.

"Hey, don't frown, you'll get some wrinkles. I did enjoy, but I still have works to do and it makes me tired just by thinking" he said.

"Hey, hey, you said we shouldn't talk about work while we're together, so don't talk or even think about it" she said.

"Yes ma'am" Natsume said and starts the engine.

They reach Milan's house.

"You should take a rest, okay?" Natsume told her.

Mikan answers him smilingly "Got it, you should take some rest too, you might get fatigue"

"Okay, bye. See you" he then starts the engine and go.

He's still watching Mikan and she seems to know that he was still watching. She then signaled him to make a phone call to her.

Sorry for the very late update. It was over months, I guess. To tell you the truth someone discouraged me and if just only if I would get discourage again, I might not continue this story or let the truth be told or even when you feel it…

Thanks for waiting and like the other chapters if I wouldn't get enough reviews I wouldn't do another one.

Sure, I'm not expecting that this story is that good but still I want the real thing. So, just say it, if you don't like it. Well, I'm not even sure if this chapter is worth reading for the long wait and as I can see there are so many stories that came up and those who read these might have already forgotten about it. It's okay though it's my fault anyway…

Thank you and sorry for those who read this one. For the very long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A great thanks to aeyteenichole, Chkoreeto-Hime, RoyaGoddess, Taynasha, guest, SnowCharms, may520, glenda23, sakura-hime016.

Just to make it faster, we will skip days. Araso?

Day 5

Its already 9 in the evening and Mikan is not sleeping yet. She was in her bedroom waiting for Natsume's call. It's been a day since she doesn't see or heard about Natsume. Maybe, he's busy or…or…or what? Ah, damn it!

'_If he wouldn't call I won't forgive him! Never!' _she thought of stubbornly and threw her phone off and it landed on the floor when it ringed.

_Ring, ring_

She hurriedly get up from her bed and picks up her phone.

"Hello" she answered with a frown face, but deep inside she was very happy for him remembering calling her.

"Hey! What's up?" Natsume greeted her. One can trace that he's tired from his voice.

"Hmm, are you okay? You sound so worn out" she asked worriedly, her frown face change into a worried look. He might not see it though.

"Still okay, I guess. I have so many work and I still have so many piled up" he replied while rubbing his head.

"Then, why do you bother to call?" she asked.

He stands up from his swivel chair and faces the window, the lights are like dancing in his eyes just like the girl that dances in his memory and replies to her "Well, I just heard you cursed me"

"I…I…How did you know?" she asked him confusingly.

His lips draw into a big smile "So, you really did. Why?"

She stands up from her bed and slightly taps her head _'Ai Mikan, you're so stupid!'_

"Well, that's…that's nothing why don't you just take a rest"

"Oh, well. I'm taking rest on the jet"

"Why are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to London for business and I'm going too spent days there. Maybe 3 days, so, I might be gone for 3 days" suddenly he have the urge of not leaving at all, so that he won't leave Mikan alone.

Mikan feels so sad; she doesn't want Natsume to leave. What would she do if he leaves? She would get bored and all.

"Is that so? Well, take care. Okay?" she replied sadly.

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll be back in 3 days for sure" he replied back to her with certainty.

"Okay. Good night, I'll be sleeping now. I still have shoot have a shoot for a commercial tomorrow" he said to him.

Natsume sits back on his swivel chair and says to her "Well, just don't over exert yourself. Good night" and his already hanging up the phone when…

"Natsume…I…I'll miss you" she said to him almost whispering.

"I'll miss you too" he replied to her smilingly.

Her heart keeps beating faster and faster "Well, good night and take care again" after saying that she already hanged up the phone.

Natsume's going to reply back but she already hangs it up _'Good night and sleep tight, Mikan'_

Mikan feels so happy but then thinking that he would be away even if it's just only for three days. She can't stop him, its business and he needs to do it. Lately, he always skipped work because of her. Something pos up, maybe he's been piled up of so many work because of her. Ah, next time she would tell him to finish his work so he wouldn't get so tired and the chance of him doing business trips will be shorten. A big smile appears on her face. Well, she's going to sleep now, she might be late again if she wouldn't sleep early.

Day 6:

She had such a good sleep when her door rings.

'_Knock, knock'_ her maid is knocking on her door.

She gets up from her bed sleepily and checks her clock. God! It's just 7 o'clock in the morning and someone is disturbing her sleep. Her shoot is 9 o'clock so she should have been woke up an hour after. She opens her door and angrily asked her maid.

"What is it?!" she asked angrily but gently.

"Ma'am, someone sends you a rose and here's the card" her maid gave her a piece of red rose with white ribbon on it, she accepted it and the card "Please, sign up ma'am" she signed up the delivery paper and closed her door. She finds a vase and fills it with water and put the flower in. She places it on her desk and read the note.

_Rise and shine. Don't forget your shoot, you might get late again._

_Natsume_

'_How thoughtful of that brat'_ she said to herself happily.

Well, what do you think? I tried hard thinking what will happen on this chapter and I wish you all will like it. Hontoni arigatou mina-san.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it so much. Well, it's really hard for me to write romantic scenes. I'm not so romantic myself. I neither like flowers nor chocolates, so dinner dates are okay for me. I don't even like receiving gifts or having suitors. Well, I do have suitors but I just reject them. It's not studies first; it's just that I don't really know either why, hehehe. I'm not a lesbian, okay? I do like boys though. I'm really sorry, if you have any suggestions I would like to have it. So, I'm sorry if I'm not giving any romantic flings here. But still, I'll try, if it's not enough just tell me.

Day 6:

Mikan finishes her shoot for the day, she's so tired. She doesn't have anything to do either.

"Hey, Mikan" it was her manager. He has a cup of coffee with him and gives it to her.

Mikan accepts it "Thanks"

The manager sits beside her "Are you okay?" he asked her with concern.

"Yeah, a little bit tired" she said to him.

"Do you want me to drive you back home?" he asked him.

"No, I can handle myself. I'm going now. Bye guys" she waved good bye to the staffs and to her manager.

She rides her car and she is thinking where to go. Well, she doesn't want to stay at home she would get so bored. She doesn't like the movie that's showing either. Ah. What would she do then? That Natsume, she couldn't blame him though. It's his work; she couldn't stop him from working.

She stops by at a café. She ordered a piece of cheese cake and green tea. Her phone rings.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello" she answered her phone.

"Hi" a cold blooded voice answered her back.

"Yes? Who are you?" she asked, wandering who's the caller is.

"Dummy, you've forgotten me already"

"Hotaru?" she asked, excitedly. Hotaru is the only one who's calling her dummy or stupid.

"I'm here at the airport. Pick me up. 30 minutes" she ordered her.

She already knows what 30 minutes meant "Okay, ma'am" she said to her while paying her bills. After she said it, Hotaru already hanged up.

Mikan rides her car and drives to the airport. She reaches the airport and called Hotaru. Before she could call her someone stands in front of her car. She parks her car before she could start a traffic jam. She gets off of her car.

"Hotaru" she planned to hug her but before she could do it Hotaru stopped her.

"You're 3 minutes late" she scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. Let me get your luggage then" she picked up her bag and putted in her compartment.

They ride her car and Mikan starts her engine.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going back?" she asked her.

"Nothing in particular" she replied coldly.

"You're so mean, Hotaru. Anyway, are you at staying my place?" she asked her with a smile on her face. At least, she wouldn't get lonely. Hotaru's here.

"I don't have any place to stay, aren't I? If you want to I could stay at the hotel" she said to her.

"Oh, Hotaru. You haven't change a bit. Of course, I would love too have you. I don't have anyone to talk too. It's a good thing that you came."

"How about Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked her casually.

Mikan blushes "He's at a business trip just last night. So…" she's too shy to tell her.

"So, you're lonely huh" she completed for her.

"Just like it" then they arrive at her house.

_Beep, beep_

The gate opens. She parks her car at the garage and get off of the car.

"Good evening ma'am. Oh, Ms Hotaru!" it was one of her maids.

"Call someone to pick Hotaru's things" she commanded her gently. "And put them in the guess room next to mine, please". They might be her maids bur she treats them nicely.

"Okay" the maid replied to her. Then she called for someone.

They sit on her settee.

"Ma'am are you going to have dinner" the maid asked them.

"No" Hotaru answered.

"But, Hotaru we haven't eaten yet. Aren't you hungry?" Mikan asked her.

"No, I'm just tired so I'm going to bed" Hotaru stood up and going to head to her room then she turns to Mikan. "Good night"

Mikan smiles at her "Good night, Hotaru"

Then, she headed to her room. Mikan headed at her room too. She is so tired, but she needs to take shower first.

After 20 minutes…

She puts on a lotion and change to her night dress when her phone rings.

_Ring, ring._

She picks it up while brushing her hair "Hello"

"Hi! Why did you just pick it up now?" Natsume asked her "I've called you 4 times already"

"Sorry, Natsume I took shower and I didn't notice. I'm really sorry" she said biting her lower lip.

"It's okay. So, what's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing in particular. Don't you have work?" she asked her with concern.

He's staying at his penthouse in London. He's in his working table, just about to shut down his laptop "I just finished. Aren't you bored or tired?"

"A bit tired, the shooting is still not finished yet. And I'm not going to get bored. Yeah! I'm not. Hotaru's here" she said. She just forgets about Hotaru for a second. I guess.

Natsume turned off his laptop and sit on his bed. "Who's Hotaru?"

"Hotaru's my best friend. She's an actress in Broadway. Well, she's here for…for…I don't know either. I haven't asked her yet. She said she's tired so I didn't ask any question" she explained to him.

"Oh, is she Hotaru Imai?" he asked her.

"Yeah. How do you know her?" she asked confusingly and a bit curious too.

"Well, my ex-girlfriend loved seeing plays. That's why. And she's quite popular herself"

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up" she said, she feels really sorry. How could she be so stupid?

"It's okay, you don't even know" he said to her. He's a little sad because of the topic though. It's not that he hasn't forgotten about her yet, he did but just a bit. Maybe, just maybe it's the same for Mikan. Who in the world can forget the person you first loved and still the first one to hurt you? He's thoughts has been broken when he heard someone choking.

"Hey, are you crying? I said its okay. You don't even know" he said to her.

"I'm sorry"

"Hmm, it's really alright? You haven't do anything wrong. Why don't you take a rest? Okay? Good night, see you next day alright?" he told her.

Mikan wipes off her tears "Okay. Good night and don't over exert yourself too…"

Natsume's going too hung up when "Natsume, sorry and good night" she hanged up already before Natsume could say anything.

Hope you enjoy this one but I guess it's not enjoyable. Hehehe…but thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews… as for now that's all I can say….hehehe…

Day 7:

"Mikan" Hotaru's knocking on her door. God! Someone's disturbing her good sleep again. It's only 7 in the morning!

She gets up from her bed and opens the door "Yes?"

"A good morning gift for you" Hotaru told her and gave her a rose "From Natsume"

She takes it "Oh, the second rose. I wonder how many rose he would give. Thanks anyway and good morning"

"Good morning to you too"

Mikan is about to close the door when Hotaru stops it.

"Mikan, do you have time with me? I was just thinking if you could go with me" she asked her with her usual eyes without any expression or emotions.

Mikan nods "Of course, but I have a shoot. So could you wait for me?" she asked her.

"Sure, that wouldn't be a problem. Anyway, I'll just call you for dinner" after saying it, she turned her back, Mikan closed her door.

She reads what it says at the note.

_Good morning, don't worry about last night, it's alright. I told you it is, so don't cry, okay? I don't like seeing you cry. Have a nice day; hope your taping goes right._

_Natsume._

She finds herself sobbing again _"Oh, Mikan you're so stupid"_ she smiled at the thought and the note. She dialed his number.

_Ring, ring._

It keeps ringing but no one's answering. _"He might be still sleeping" _she thought. She puts the rose at the same vase with the first rose. She touches the petals of the rose and it turns around.

Her phone rings, it's Natsume.

"Hello"

"Hmm, good morning" the caller answered back.

The voice sounds strange to her, it doesn't seem like Natsume "Good morning to you too" she greeted him back.

"Oh, sorry. Natsume told me if you call I should call back. I'm Ruka…Ruka Nogi. He just wanted me to tell you that he would call back. He was just worrying that if he wouldn't call back immediately you might get angry" he explained t her.

She's watering the roses "Oh, okay Ruka. Tell him, I would wait then" she replied back to him.

He smiles "Okay, good bye then"

"Bye" she simply replied to her. She wonders who Ruka is. Her thoughts were disturbed by the knock on her door.

"Miss Mikan, breakfast is ready. Miss Hotaru is waiting for you" her maid told her.

"I'll be ready in a minute" she told her. She just brushes her hair and goes down.

She smiles at her "Morning" as usual Hotaru chose to have breakfast at the table right at the pool. And her usual breakfast hotdog, egg and juice.

"You haven't change" Mikan told her.

She takes a bite of her hotdog "People don't change easily. So, how are you and Natsume?" she asked her.

She drinks her juice "Just fine. Mmm, someone called me, he said his name is Ruka" she told her.

Hotaru suddenly stops from eating "Ruka called you?" she asked her.

"Yeah, why do you know him?" she asked her curiously.

She suddenly gets aloof of her "Yeah. He's going to be my partner at the up coming play"

Mikan looks surprised "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hotaru continues her food "Well, I don't feel like doing it. That's why I'm here"

"Oh. How long are you going to stay here?" she asked. She wouldn't ask why because Hotaru would just get irritated.

"I don't know. As long as I like it, I guess" she replied to her.

Mikan wipes her mouth "Oh, Hotaru I'm going. See you later" after that she sets off.

"Ruka…" she whispered to herself.

Mikan takes her bath. An hour after she finishes bathing. She wears a black and white spaghetti type dress and black stilettos. She just wears a slight make up. Just foundation and eyeliner. Like her usual get up. Her lips are usually red so she doesn't put any lipstick or lip gloss.

She gets down and asks the maid "Where is Hotaru?"

"At the pool ma'am, swimming" the maid told her smilingly.

"Thanks"

She approached the pool where Hotaru is. She's swimming. "Hotaru!" she called out for her. She looks up at her.

"I'm going now. Just call me, okay?"

Hotaru nods at her and went back to her swimming.

Mikan reached the studio "God morning everyone" she greeted them.

"Morning" they replied to her.

The director greets her "Morning Mikan, we're going to start at 15 minutes and change now, okay?"

The shooting starts. The director is giving them instructions. Then they have a break. Hours passed, they finished the commercial.

She goes back at her changing room. She's the only one occupying the room, well it's her own. It's filled with her make-up, clothing's and other things. So that she wouldn't need to carry them anymore. It's filled with other stuffs too like flowers that are given to her etcetera. There's someone who knock on her door.

_Knock, knock_

She opens the door. It was Hotaru, she have flowers with her.

She looks at her "Another from Natsume's?" she asked her.

She shakes her head "No, it's from me" she told her and put it in a vase.

Mikan smiles widely "Thanks, they're pretty"

Hotaru sits down "You've never given me flowers, do you? And you just came to see my play once" she told her.

Mikan looks up at her "Sorry, Hotaru. You know I'm busy" she said to her sadly. It is true; she watched her play once and not even giving her any gifts. At the time she watched her play, she have to go immediately because of work and after that she never have the chance to watch any of her play again.

Hotaru's observing her room "Don't worry, its okay. I know that and I'm not blaming you. You always feel sad about everything even though it's not entirely your fault" she smiled t her "So, let's go"

Mikan picks up her things "Okay, so, where should we go?" Mikan asked her.

"I'm off" she bid good bye to the stuffs and t her manager.

"Mikan" her manager called her "I'll call you, okay"

Mikan nods at him.

Mikan and Hotaru are at an amusement park. Playing, maybe. Eating ice cream.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Hotaru told Mikan.

Mikan look at her "Hotaru do you have any problem? You seem to be so lonely" she asked her.

She just shakes her head and continue licking her ice cream "Say Mikan, are you happy with him?" Hotaru asked her instead.

Mikan takes a lick from her ice cream and face her with a smile "Yeah, he helps me forget about everything. You know what Hotaru, I feel so free and relax with him. Like I can do anything"

Hotaru gave her a warm smile "I'm happy for you, I thought that I still need to take care of you"

Mikan shake her head "I'm not a kid anymore, okay?"

"I know. Do you want t go somewhere?" Hotaru asked her. They already finished their ice cream.

"Let's just stop by at my favorite coffee shop. I love their cakes there, they are just newly opened" she said cheerfully

Hotaru smiles at her and grabs her hand and answers her "Sure. I'll drive"

"Okay" she replied. They rode her car and then they reached the coffee shop. '_La Café' _is the restaurant's name. The ambiance is so relaxing. Murals of a classic band. Dim light, it's so good to be there, peaceful and inviting.

A waiter guides them to their table, to Mikan's favorite table; it's the table beside the mini fountain. He takes their order.

Hotaru gives her order first "Lasagna and iced tea" she said to him.

"Strawberry roll and mango juice" she said to him.

After having their order the waiter bows to them lightly and sets off. Mikan's phone rings.

_Ring, ring._

She picks it up "Yeah"

"Good evening to you. Sorry if I just call, I have some business to attend to" Natsume explained to her.

Hotaru looks up to her but then she continues minding her own business her manager just called her too. She gives sign to Mikan that she would just g outside because she'll be talking to her manager on the phone. Mikan nods.

"It's okay. Anyway, thanks. I'm always a crybaby" she said to him.

At Hotaru…

"Where are you? When will you be back?" her manager angrily asked her.

She shrugs her hair and answers her "I don't know. Next month, maybe"

Her manager's voice raises "Hotaru! You'll have a play soon and I already agree that you will do the musical with Ruka! Go back here, now!"

Hotaru become more and more irritated "And how many times that I would tell you that I wouldn't make any work with that Mr. Ruka Nogi"

"Why don't you two settle every thing? You're being childish" her manager scolded her.

"I'm not being childish. Pick anyone just not him" she said to her firmly.

"Hotaru, he's the best. Like you. We couldn't find anyone better than him and the producer wants you two. So, come back here as son as possible. Understand?" she replied to her.

"Then I don't want him!" she said to her and hanged up the phone.

Back to Mikan…

Natsume's staring at the scenery outside his penthouse, just like any other nights. Bright lights, busy people going home. "Well, don't cry anymore okay? It's not your fault and you shouldn't be sad about it"

"Okay, I wouldn't then. Thanks for the flowers, they're pretty. And who's Ruka?" she curiously asked him, since she couldn't asked Hotaru about it.

"Oh, Ruka. He's my best friend. He's in Broadway too like Hotaru. It's really such a coincidence" he said to her.

"Yeah, I heard from Hotaru. They're doing a play right?" she asked him.

"So I heard, but Ruka says that Hotaru doesn't want to and Ruka either. That's why he's here in London with me"

Mikan frowns "Why not? Do they have a fight?" she asked him.

"Well, don't you know? Why don't you ask Hotaru yourself" he said to her.

"Right, I better be. Anyway, are you going back tomorrow?" she asked her, she really wants him to go back.

"Yeah and Ruka's coming with me" he said to her.

She's so happy "Okay, great, what time? So that we could fetch you and Ruka up"

"Tomorrow at 2, don't bother. I'm going straight to the office; I'll just call you okay?"

"Hmm, okay. I understand, bye then, Hotaru's here. Good night and don't exhaust yourself" she bid him good bye.

"Good night and sweet dreams" he bid her a good bye too then hanged up.

Hotaru is already at their table and the waiter delivers their order. Mikan is hesitating if she would ask Hotaru about it. She might get angry.

She takes a bike from her cake and asks "Say Hotaru…um…you say that you have a play to make…um…why are you here?" she asked.

Hotaru looks up to her and takes a zip to her iced tea "Why do you asked?"

She slices her cake "Natsume told me that you don't want to do it? Is it because of the Ruka guy?" after she asked it she takes a bite from her cake.

Hotaru eats her lasagna "It is not worth of discussing" she just told her simply.

"But Hotaru…"

"Don't ask worthless things" she's being irritated, so irritated.

Mikan drinks her juice _'I shouldn't tell her that Ruka would be here with Natsume' _she thought.

"Sorry" Hotaru apologized t her.

"Huh?! That's nothing.

They finished their food and go home. A maid greets them.

"Ma'am would you like to have dinner" the maid asked.

"No, we already ate" Mikan answered.

Hotaru headed at her room and so does Mikan. Hotaru's fixing some of her things when someone knocks on her door. Hotaru's at her room, ready to sleep when she receives a message.

_Ruka,_

_Why don't we settle things? It's just for work, nothing will happen._

She replies to his message. Ruka is in his room at his house in London. He just finished taking bath when his phone beeps.

_Hotaru,_

_I'll think about it…_

He replies to her. Hotaru is closing the light already.

_Ruka,_

_Okay, thanks and good night. I'm really sorry._

Hotaru receives the message but didn't replies back. She lies to her bed and murmurs…

"Ruka, you idiot…"

So far, it's the longest chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading. Send me your reviews. Criticisms are always accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

All Mikan's and Hotaru's dresses that they were using are not just pure imagination, I base it on the piece of clothing's that I have so mainly you could see them in some boutiques, magazines etc.

Day 8:

Mikan is having her breakfast with Hotaru. A bowl of cereal and a cup of juice would be great to start her day. While, Hotaru is having her usual meal, sausage, bread with coffee.

Her maid gives her a piece of white card. Well she isn't expecting of any flowers from Natsume like the past 2 days because he's already going back and he told her that he would give her a call. She reads the note, it says:

_Frentzer, 7:30 pm. I'll be waiting._

She puts down the note and Hotaru picks it up. _'Frentzer huh' _then she smiled.

"So, he's coming back" Hotaru stated to her, she just nod at her.

She finishes her breakfast and so does Hotaru. Well, she doesn't have any pictorials or whatsoever that day and it's her free day. She looks at her clock; it's already 8:51.

'_Natsume might be in his office now'_ she thought then someone knock on her door.

"Let's go" Hotaru's wearing her swimsuit with her light blue robe on, while Mikan is wearing her swimsuit too with her pink robe on. They decided to have some swimming; you could call it a morning exercise I guess. Mikan is so relax, she hasn't done it for these past few weeks, and it's a good thing that she doesn't have a work to attend too. Her manager just told her that he would give her a call but her manager already paid her a visit.

"Ma'am Mr. Narumi is here" she wore back her rode on, tiny bits of water fall onto her body, her maid gave her a towel. Hotaru is still swimming.

Her manager is guided by her maid. He smiles at her. Truthfully, he's really not that old just few years older than her. Back then, he was running a small modeling agency when she entered his company. That's where she found or let's say met her ex-boyfriend. Mr. Narumi or her manager is a model and a designer, he loves designing his own clothing, with he's crazy ideas he's quite popular himself. He's the one who helped her became an international model and they first met in Paris while having their shopping spree. At first, she wasn't really serious of modeling she's just a stupid brat, a rich girl. She's running her own boutique at Paris that her parents gave her so that she would have her own past time. When she decided t become a model it's quite easy for her because there were so many offers back when she wasn't a model yet and when she became they piled up.

"Good morning, Mikan" he greets her while sitting on the chair beside her and then he gave her a brushier of the dresses she would going to wear for a fashion show.

She takes the brushier and scans it. There were dresses that were made by different famous designer and Narumi has his own too. It was a blue violet dress; the dress itself is plain, spaghetti strap with flowers at the bottom of the dress and a dark blue line of cloth at the waist line with a blazer which cloth is printed with flowers.

"Awesome, I'm waiting to wear this masterpiece of yours. It's perfect" she blasted out. It's definitely her type of dress.

Narumi zips his orange juice that the maid brought for him and smiled at her "I'm thinking about you while doing it, like what kind of dress you want and style since you're the one wearing it" he told her.

Mikan continues scanning the pages there were dresses that was made for guy, she stops at the one design that she thought it would perfectly fit on one person she knows of. Mr. Narumi stares where she was staring.

"By the way, Mikan. Andou would be your partner for the show. You two are the main attraction" Mr. Narumi informed her waiting for her reaction.

She just continue scanning the pages other dresses that would be modeled by other models are there too and answers him "Oh, Tsubasa huh. It is okay if you're worrying that I would walk out I wouldn't. Its work and I'm a professional and he should be too"

Hotaru hears I, it somewhat strikes her. Mikan is going to do her work even though she knows it would be a little hard for her maybe she should too. Time passed easily and it's already 5:30 in the afternoon. Mikan and Hotaru are still talking. Hotaru is scanning the brushier, all dress are finely made.

Mikan is hesitating to ask her but finally she did "Hotaru, what if Ruka is coming with Natsume, what would you do?"

Hotaru looks up at her "I don't care" she just plainly said "I'm thinking of accepting the job anyway, like what you said this morning, it's a work and one should be a professional"

"Oh, anyway, I'll be going now" Mikan headed to her room and takes her shower; finally she's going to see Natsume again. She wears one of her favorite dress. A black shoulder dress with pink flower designs, its length is just below her knee and a pair of her sandals with feather like designs on it. A pair of black pearl earrings with a bronze ribbon like design above it and a black Louis Vuiton watch which have small diamonds around it (Mostly I love my things to be black and red so my favorite stone is a black pearl and I hate pink).

She bids good bye to Hotaru and told her that she might be late. Her car is ready and her driver is going to drive for her since she's going with Natsume. She reaches the Frentzer restaurant and commanded her driver go back home and there's no need to pick her up. She enters the restaurant but nobody seems to be in there, there were pile of roses and heart shape balloons and sweet music filled the room. There is only one table at the center and there stood a waiting Natsume smiling at her. He's wearing a black polo and black pants. The upper button of his polo is slightly open which reveals his good body posture (Does anyone here knows the Korean actor/singer Rain or Bi? The kind of body he has I think that's the kind of body of a man that I like or Brad Pitt when he was still at his 20's when he's body is still not that muscular. Have you watched Interview with the Vampire? That's the kind of Brad Pitt that I used to have a crush too. Ahehe. Just think that's how Natsume's body built, pretty muscular with packs of abs but not so muscular).

His black polo suited his crimson eyes with his pointed nose and firm lips and matching his bright red earrings at his right ear. Mikan walk towards him, smiling as usual.

"You booked the place?" she asked him.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" he asked her.

She shakes her head "I like it!" Natsume grabs her hand and took out a ring from his pocket (he's not proposing okay? It's too soon for that but I guess they have slight feelings for each other). It's a diamond ring not with gold plate but black. Natsume wears it to her right ring finger not left.

"I was searching what would you like to have as a gift since I don't see you wearing any ring I bought you one. It's hard to find one actually it's only for you. The black plates are black pearls since you love black and it suits your earring well" Natsume told her.

Mikan can't keep her eyes from the ring, it's pretty. Her ex-boyfriend gave her a ring before but it's not as pretty as Natsume's gift and stops wearing it when they broke up. She decided to give it back to him when she's ready and she thinks she's already ready.

She stands close to him with their face just a few inches from each other and whispers to him "Thanks" and kiss him on the cheeks.

Natsume seems to be pretty amuse, he hasn't thought that she would like it that much "Thanks"

She just gives him a questioning look "For what?" she asked him.

He shakes his head "I just miss you" he told her.

She smiles sweetly at him "And I miss you too, so much. I was wandering if you wouldn't go back what would I do?"

"And that would never happen; I promise that I would go back after three days. Aren't I?" he replied to her.

The whole night they just talk about each other, eat and have a fun time.

Mikan drinks her wine "Hotaru said that she would do the job with Ruka. She said that she herself would be professional too like I am. I wonder what happened to them" she told him.

"That's great then, Ruka would be happy. Don't you ask Hotaru about it?" he asked her.

She nods at him "I do asked about it but she told me that it's not worth knowing, so I didn't pushed her to talk. I know her, she might get angry at me if I ask more" she told him.

"So you wouldn't want to know anymore?"

She shakes her head "I'll wait for her to tell me" she just told him.

"Okay" he just simply replied.

Mikan grabs his hand and go to the dance floor. "May we dance?" she asked him.

Natsume just laughs at her; he should be the one asking. Well, he just accepts her hand. They're on the dance floor, dancing, her hands clinging onto his neck and his on her waist.

"Do you know that I don't like love songs?" Mikan asked him.

He nods at her "You told me last time"

She pushes him slightly, not so hard though and makes an annoying face "Why is it love song then?"

"I thought you might like it. I don't like love songs too" he told her.

"Its rock" they said in unison and laugh. They have many things in common. Nights passed and it's time to go home. Natsume sends her back to her house. He gave Mikan a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, again" she told him.

"It's nothing" and kissed her on the forehead as a good night kiss.

"Don't you want to came in and meet Hotaru?" she asked him.

"Maybe, next time, she might be sleeping already. It's late. Good night and sweet dreams"

"Good night and sweet dreams" she bide him good bye "Take care"

He starts his engine and went off. She enters her house; Hotaru is at the garden talking n the phone. She hanged up her phone and waves at Mikan.

Mikan walks towards her. "Who are you talking too? Why aren't you sleeping yet? It's already past eleven" she asked her.

Hotaru puts back her phone on her pocket and answers it "My manager, I told her that I would do that job. So, I'm going back next week" she informs her.

"Really? Good for you then. I promise, I would watch. I'll go there" she promised to her.

"You don't need. We're doing the musical next month, so I don't need to go back yet. But I do have a production to do here, so she's going here" she told her.

She grins at her "Oh, with Ruka too?"

She nods "Yeah, with Ruka. Natsume's the producer. So, I don't have a choice but do it"

"Natsume's the producer, that's great" they were talking while entering the house.

Hotaru grabs her flowers "Nothing's great about it. It's pretty" she gave it back.

"Yeah, well I'm sleeping then. Good night and sweet dreams" she kissed her right check.

"Uhmm, Good night and sweet dreams then" she kissed her back.

Well, thanks for reading. Just tell me if it's getting boring. The next chapter is where their problem will start.


	8. Chapter 8

Starting from this chapter, things would be nasty, I guess.

Day 15:

Hotaru and Ruka are busy having rehearsals for their new play, trying their very best not to interfere each others work. They are still not in a good condition. While Mikan is very busy too, having her pictorials and rehearsal for the upcoming fashion show, it's good thing that she still didn't need to work with Andou Tsubasa. She just wished that they would see each other on the exact day of the show. And as for Natsume, he's always busy at his office, there are so many things to do and his head is aching. He receives a call from his secretary.

He presses the receiver's button "Yes" he answered it while rubbing his head.

"Sir, there's a lady here who wants to talk to you" she told him.

"Tell her I'm busy" he scolded her. He knows it wasn't Mikan, how could she be? She's busy right now. He just called her.

A minute passed and the receiver ring again. "Excuse me sir, she said that you two need to talk" she informed him.

He becomes so irritated "I said, tell her…" before he could finish his door banged open. His eyes widened never in his life well starting _'that day'_ that he would see her again. He never ever wished or dreamt for it. He's in good terms with Mikan now and she appearing is not really good.

The lady stands there, looking at him more than pleading. She's holding a magazine, he recognized it. It was the magazine where he and Mikan were interviewed because they were a really big scoop. She has a long curly green hair, wearing a pink skirt just above her knee with a white tube with pink designs. And a silver high heels with heart shape design.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I can't stop her" his secretary explained t him. He just signed her to go out and the she locked the office door.

Natsume just look at her and ask "What do you want?"

She put the magazine to his desk "What's this?" she asked a little bit angry, a little bit confused.

He sarcastically answers her "A magazine, as you can see"

She gives him a stern look "That's not what I meant Natsume, why are you with this girl?"

He picks up the magazine and examines it "Sumire, whom ever I'm with or who I date out that is clearly none of your business anymore" he said to her.

Her eyes started to become watery "You're just joking, right? You promised me, have you forgotten your promise already?" she asked him, more of accusing him of a crime he didn't do.

"Don't and never ever forget that you broke the promise first. Don't blame me of a crime I never do" he told her irately.

"I still love you" she told him.

He turns his back on her "You should have told me that a little earlier. Now, please go, I have many things to do"

"Do you love her Natsume? I know you don't"

He faces her again "Now, Sumire, if you don't want me to force you to go out, do it yourself then" he told her firmly.

"Okay, I'll go and I'll assure you this wouldn't be the last time that we would see each other. And I'll make you realized that you don't love her and you will never would. Because you are mine Natsume, forever mine" she said to him, he knows she meant it.

"I'm not a thing to be yours" he said back to her.

Sumire leaves the room. He called his secretary in, she enters his office.

"Yes, sir" she asked him.

His rubbing his head "Give me a cup of coffee and a pain reliever. And cancel all my meetings" that confrontation with Hotaru made his head ached more.

"Yes, sir"

Mikan's rehearsal…

"Let's take a brake" the director said. Mikan sits on her chair. Make up artist re-touch her make up.

"Coffee" her manager, Mr. Narumi, gave her a cup of coffee, she zips it. "Tell me, Mikan are you really ready facing Andou?"

It's been a minute before she speaks out "I guess…I am"

"How is it with Natsume?" he asked her.

"I'm happy…to be with him" she replied.

Mr. Narumi slightly tapping his legs and think carefully if he would ask her the one question playing in his mind "What if…Andou wants to make it out with you again, who would you choose, Natsume or Andou?"

She looks at him, it's so hard to answer, she doesn't know, who would she choose between the two. Mr. Narumi is waiting for her answer when the director called out. She just doesn't answer him because she's scared to give her his answer, she might pick the wrong one.

The pictorial has finished it's already past 7 and she's a bit tired, thinking about the question Narumi asked her. she enters the elevator, she's looking forward with meeting Natsume. The elevator door opens and it reveals a man she never thought she would see him at that building again. The guy is a bit shock too himself.

Mikan is wearing a skinny jeans with ¾ black jacket with raffles on it buttons line as a design, 4 of its buttons are opened revealing her white Gucci brassier (You might thought that it's revealing, but it's quite okay) her hair tied in pony, curled. She's wearing a black stiletto and she's holding a black bag. While the guy is wearing a light blue with a combination of dark blue polo, he's wearing jeans too and really white rubber. It fits him though (I'm not good at men's wear, so please spare with me. Ahehe).

The guy enters the elevator, the two of them are a bit aloof of each other.

He's leaning at the elevator's wall while Mikan is just standing there quietly. Her beats so fast, that she doesn't know what to do.

"What's up?" he spoke out first.

She looks at him "Huh?!"

He smiles at her "I just asked you how are you?" he asked again.

She looks out to him, she doesn't want to meet his eyes. Her feelings for him is not as strong as before anymore, it's just that it's not that easy to forget even though is Natsume is there for her. "Oh, Nothing out of ordinary" she answered.

"How about you and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked, as if there is something he wants to know.

"Don't call him so formally, Andou" she said to him.

"Why not, he owns this building and he holds most of our businesses assets, isn't her? Well, you might need to call him that but I do. He's my boss, top of the bosses" he answered her.

"Fine" she just simply said.

"Say Mikan, do you love him?" he asked her.

She looks up to him smiling "I'm happy with him"

The elevator door opens, Mikan gets out first, Andou followed her. She walks fast to the parking lot. She reaches her car and opens the door but before she can get in Andou grabs her wrist.

"What?" she shouts at her angrily.

"You didn't answer my question" he told her. Their faces are just inches far from each other.

"It's none of your business" she snapped at him.

"Mikan, don't you still love me?" he asked her.

She pulls out her hand forcefully "Why when i'm already moving on you just pop out of nowhere? I don't need you anymore" she told him.

"That still didn't answer my question" he said to her.

"If it answer your question or not, that's not my problem anymore" she quickly got in her car and drove off.

Her phone rings, it was Natsume.

"Yes" she answered.

"I'm sorry, my head is aching I can't make it. I promise, tomorrow, we'll go out" he told her. He's resting on his bed.

"It's alright, I'm not in the mood too. Do you want me to drop by?" she asked him.

"There's no need for you to do that, it's not that fatal. And I know you're tired too. Why don't you take your rest, you need it"

She turns her car right, "Hmm, okay. You take your rest too. You need it more than I am and be sure to take a medicine"

"I already did. Where are you now?" he asked her with concern.

She enters her house and parks her car at the garage "I just got home" she informed him.

"Good then. Take a rest, okay?" he told her more on commanded her.

"Okay, just a minute" she asked her maid if Hotaru is home but she isn't. she headed straight to her room and undress herself she just wore her bathrobe. "Are you still there?"

"…" no answer.

"Natsume?" she called out again.

"I'm sorry" Natsume answered.

She sits down on her bed "It's okay, are you that tired? Hmm, Good night then and sweet dreams" she bide him good night.

"Wait" Natsume told her "I…I…I would never ever leave you and that's a promised. Good night and Sweet dreams" he hanged up.

"Natsume?" she asked, but he already hanged up so she hanged up too.

She take her bath while bathing she remembered her short talked with his ex-boyfriend, Andou Tsubasa. Does she loves Natsume? She doesn't know. All she know is that she doesn't have that strong feeling with Andou anymore, it seems like it died out for the past 15 days.

With Natsume…

He hanged up the phone. He made up another promised again and he would make it sure that he would fulfill it. Unless, mikan is the one breaking it he wouldn't stop her. Like with Sumire. Even Sumire tld him that she still love him, he doesn't know if he still love her or not. All he knows is that Mikan is so important to him right now and that's final. If their relationship would last in that 30 days at least he's happy that he had known her.

That's it for these chapter…..


	9. Chapter 9

It took me a long time writing this next chapter. For those who read The Cello, yup it was from meteor garden 2, Mei zuo's love story. Actually for the whole season that's the only love story that I like, that's why I thought of making it. I don't really like Shan cai's and Dao Ming si's love story, I thought they were so boring and I feel like stupid watching it, so when I watched mei zuo and whoever that girl's name I thought that it would be nice. Actually, that's not the only reason why I did this one, well I just thought that there's something missing in the story and I don't really know if I had fulfill it in this one. And I personally thought that the story itself is great, lame, stupid and too corny. That's why I was asking the readers to choose one from the four, if ever you were having the same idea as mine. And I like Hana Yori Dango than Meteor Garden. Matsumoto Jun really acted like the real Domyouji Tsukasa in the manga than of that Jerry Yan. And I'm thinking of making love's story of mei zuo in meteor rain but I'm still thinking. And for Without Permission, well, I'm still thinking of making it because I can't just pull out the idea in my head because I had first thought of it than The Game. So, there it is.

Day 23:

6 days to go before the fashion show and they were all busy for the preparations, the show is in Hong Kong, so they need to pack their things. Mikan is having a hard time with Tsubasa because they were having pictorials together and it makes her feel more irritated. She doesn't like it, every time Tsubasa's holding her, she wanted to pushed him out of her. She wanted him out of her life!

"Mikan, move closer to Tsubasa" the director told her. She just did what she was told. Oh! How she hated it! Yeah, she said to herself that she's going to be a professional and she was for Christ sakes!

Alas! The pictorial has finished. She hurriedly went to her dressing room so that she could leave that place, she doesn't want to see him cornering her. She changed her dress. A mini short and a white sleeveless that's almost covering her shorts, so she looks like she's not wearing one and a three inch high heels. She let her curvy hair down and just wear a light make-up. She's going to turn the door knob when it already opened.

It was Tsubasa, smiling at her. She stared at him, and he could trace anger in her eyes. Mikan just pushed him out and hurriedly leave her dressing room.

Tsubasa grabbed her arms to make her face him "Mikan, wait. Let's talk okay?"

She wants to released her arms from his clutched but he was too strong her "What?! There's nothing for us to talk about! Let me go if you don't want me to shout" she dared him.

He just smiled at her a sarcastic smile, that is "Don't make such a fuss here" he told her.

"If you don't want me not to do something like that then you should let go off me, let go" she said firmly.

He let go of her "Look, Mikan, I just want us to talk"

She folds her arms and looks at him "Andou, there's nothing for us to talk about now. So, if you may please excuse me, I have some things to do myself" she said to him and turned her back.

Tsubasa can't do anything but just to cover up with his face by his hands. He doesn't know what to do. How to explain to her. "Look Mikan, I have collected my thoughts. And I'm really sorry, please accept me again. I…I…can't live without you" he said desperately to her.

However, she doesn't seems to care about what he's saying but right now she feels like crying. Right now, she's really bothered and there's only one person she could run to.

Natsume is at his private office, doing works as usual when his receiver's phone rings. He picks it up.

"Yes" he asked.

"Sir, Ms. Sakura is here" his secretary informed him.

For the first time at that day, he smiles "Let her in"

Mikan comes in, well, she's not looking that well. It looks like something is troubling her. Her head is down, so he can't really saw her face that much.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, concerned. He walked toward her and she suddenly hugged him. When his shirt is starting to become wet, wet because of her tears.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked her but she just shook her head. She doesn't know if she would tell him or not all she knows right now is she needs someone to lean on to. And Netsuke's her only choice because Hotaru is having her own problems too. "Care to tell me why?" he asked her.

"…" there's no reply that came from her.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me yet then just cry all you want for now" and then he caressed her back to comfort her. They just seat on the sofa in his office. Mikan is still not letting go of him yet, she just hugged him and she stopped from crying. He's brushing her hair softly, actually he liked it, he doesn't want to let go of her too. Then, his secretary knocked on his door.

"Come in"

His secretary seems to be so awkward seeing them "Sir, I'm going now" she said to him.

"Oh, what time is it by the way?" he asked her. He can't check his watch because of Mikan.

His secretary check her watch "It's past 7, sir"

"Okay you may go"

His secretary bows to him and went off. Mikan is releasing from him, she still didn't look up at him. Natsume is observing her.

"Hey, are you-"before he could ask her she already spoke.

"I'm so sorry, it seems like that I have bothered you" she said to him, relentlessly.

He touches her cheeks and makes her look up at him. Her eyes are not that swollen but still sadness filled her eyes. He touches her cheeks gently and smiled sweetly at her. She avoided his eyes.

"Hey, Look at me" he commanded her.

"I don't know what to do" she told him but he can barely hear it.

"Why? Did something happen?" he asked her. She hugged him again.

"Natsume…Tsubasa…Tsubasa came back and he was…he was…claiming me again and I…I…don't know what to do" she told him. Natsume don't know what to do, there's anger arising in him and he's sure that's not for Mikan, it's for a certain person and he didn't know why he hate that Andou Tsubasa guy.

"I don't want him…I need him no longer" she told him.

"Ssssh how did you two met up?" Natsume asked her.

She looks at him in surprise "Don't you know?" she asked him.

"Know what?" he asked back, confused.

"He's my partner for the fashion show. I thought you knew"

Natsume looks up at her in surprised too "I don't know about that and if I know why would I choose him. He's a top model like you and I know that and I know too what's better for you"

"Anyway, there's nothing we can do about it anymore" she just said. Well, even if she wants to change him what could she do the fashion show is almost near anyway.

"I'm sorry, I should have checked it more properly" he said apologizing to her.

She shake his head "There's nothing for you to apologized about, but I promised you, I wouldn't go back to him. Say, Natsume…I still remember your promised the other day" she said to him, her hands are still clinging onto her neck.

"And I have never forgotten about that yet" he said back, he doesn't know if he would tell her about Sumire but she decided not to.

Mikan just smiled at him "Hey, you're coming with me at Hong Kong, right?" she asked him.

He nods "Yeah and I'm coming with you at your rehearsals" he told her.

Mikan gives her a what-do-you-mean look "Why?" she asked him "Don't you have works to do?" she asked him.

"Works can wait" he said to her "You're more important"

"Thanks" she said to him. She doesn't know herself but every time she's with Natsume she forgot about everything even if it is about Tsubasa.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked her.

She shakes her head "Nope, why are you?"

"No, I already ate"

"I just want here to be with you" she said lovingly "Wait! Don't you want to finish up your work?"

Natsume just remember about what he was doing just a moment ago "Yeah, right, just wait her a little bit, I'm about to finished when you came" he stood up and went to his working table, while Mikan is just looking at him working.

"Finished" he said not too loud though "Shall we go?"

"Where?" she asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Natsume asked her.

"Let's drink at my house" she suggested.

"Okay then"

They reached her house but there's silver Porsche parked just in front of her house. Well, her house is a mansion. Natsume looked at it carefully and it seems familiar.

"That's Ruka's car, I'm sure it is" Natsume told Mikan.

Mikan look up at Natsume "Oh! So, does that mean that Ruka's there?" she asked him.

"Probably"

"Let's go to other place then" Mikan told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Hmmm, at your place. I want to see how mess up your place is" she told him.

"Well, I'm not planning on going home today. Let's go at my condo unit then and I'm sure you're going to be disappointed, it's not that mess up as you think" he said.

Mikan smiled at him in agreement. They reached his condo unit, Mikan looks around. His place is nice, too nice and big. Well, it's not that surprising. He's Natsume Hyuuga after all. It's not that full of appliances just enough to be his resting place, he has his house anyway. There's a flat screen TV, DVD player, a set of settee, at his dining room, there's all the things one's needed for the dining room. There's a mini bar, with different expensive wine and brandy's and there's a room for his bedroom and a bath room. She wants to check too what's inside those rooms.

"So, what can you say?" he asked while approaching his mini bar.

"Nice for a guy, it's too neat" she said, she followed him and put her bag on the settee.

Natsume just laughs "What do you want, light or a heavy drink?"

"Anything" she said.

Natsume's pouring a Martini in her glass and in his too. "Here" he gave her, her drinks.

"Thanks" she smiled at him and drunk some of the brandy.

"Don't push yourself too much. You might get drunk" Natsume told her.

She shakes her head "I'm okay"

Natsume doesn't know where his eagerness comes but he wants to touch her, to hold her, to be his. For these past few days, he's longing for her kiss; he wanted to kiss her, to taste the sweetness of her lips. And he wanted that he's the only one touching her from now on, no one, not ever. Maybe, it's possessiveness but he doesn't want anyone to touch her.

"Hey!" Mikan shouts at him and he's back to reality "Is there something wrong on my face?" she asked half laughing.

"Mikan, say, may I kiss you" he finally asked.

"Natsume…" but before she could say anything. He already kissed her, owning her at first it was soft and gentle when it became fierce. She responds to him, in his every kisses. When Natsume pulled out himself and smiled at her.

"What about staying here tonight?" Natsume asked.

"Sleeping here with you? Hmmm. Wait" she said before replying. She gets her phone and dialed her house phone number. Her maid picked it up.

"Is Hotaru's friend still there?" she asked.

"Yes, miss. His car is still here, he might be in Ms. Hotaru's room" her m aid replied.

"Oh, okay" after that she hanged up.

She looked back at Natsume and he's almost going to burst into laugh. And he couldn't hold back anymore.

Mikan looks up at him confusingly "Why are you laughing?"

"Dummy" he just muttered.

"Hmph!" she replied to him "I'm going to shower" after that she turned her back on him.

She's in his bathtub, and it feels so relaxing not because she's showering but because she's with Natsume.

With Natsume, he's still drinking his brandy when Mikan's phone rings. He answered it for her.

"Yes" he answered.

"Can I speak to Mikan" the voice on the other line said.

"She's showering so you can't speak to her now" he replied.

"Who are you?" the voice on the other line asked.

Natsume smiled a sarcastic one "Shouldn't I be the one asking who you are? Because clearly, she doesn't know you too, your number didn't appear on her phone. By the way, this is Natsume Hyuuga"

The voice on the other line seemed not want to answer him at all "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Tsubasa…Andou Tsubasa" he told her.

Natsume doesn't know but every time he heard that name his blood is boiling and now he's speaking to him "Really? If you may please not to call her anymore. Bye" he put back her phone inside her bag when she already finished showering. She's wearing one of his bathrobes and smiling at him.

"Did something happen? Why are you frowning?" she asked.

"Nothing happened. You could check my closet and look for a dress. I know there's something left there and don't worry that was my sister's dress when she's still here" he said to her "I'm going to shower" he drunk straight his brandy before showering.

She answers him "Okay" Mikan went straight at his bedroom and look for a dress. His room is, well neat. There's a king size bed, books and etc. when she spotted his closet, it was almost all his things, well maybe his spare things. Not too much for a relaxation unit. She's finding his sister's things when she found it. It's all new and it doesn't seemed use. She picked a piece of black night dress and brushed her hair. The dress suite her well, it's like it's for her. Natsume came in with only his boxers while still drying his raven hair, his crimson eyes bright because of the dim light.

"Your sister's dresses are all new" she said to him.

"Yeah, well, she left those before going to Paris. She said that there are too many things for her to carry, so she left those here. Saying that, my girl might need it some other time" he told her.

"Oh" she simply replied. Natsume approach his closet, picking a white fitted sleeveless and lay on his bed.

"Don't you want to lie on?" he asked her.

Mikan turned to look at him and stands up from the chair and put back the brush on the mirror's drawers. She jumps on the bed and hugged him.

"You're like a baby" Natsume stated to her.

"A loving baby" she added.

Natsume laugh and pinned her in his arms. Mikan closed her eyes and he kissed her again. Mikan closed her eyes. He kissed her from her lips down to her neck up to her breast. Savoring the time that they have.

"Wait…" Mikan spoke out but still he didn't stopped "Hey" she said.

"What?" he asked "Don't you like it?" he asked her and faced her.

"No, it's just that are we going to do it?" she asked.

Natsume looks up at the ceiling and look back at her smiling. "Nope, I'm not stripping you yet, aren't I? So, we won't and it's already late for tomorrow to be doing that. We both have our own affairs to do. I just want to touch you. Why, do you want to?" he's teasing her.

She pushed him, enough for him to land at her side "No, I don't know how that feels. Maybe you do, you always do it, don't you?" she asked him.

He laughs "Stupid girl"

"Hmph. I'm not stupid, Hotaru says so but I'm not!" she defended herself.

"Okay, then what?"

"What do you mean what?" Mikan touched his broad chest, caressing it.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her.

"Let's sleep" she told him, she gave him a kissed and hugged him until they fall asleep.

Hahaha. I don't know what's going on in my mind. Anyway, this wouldn't be the start of their good relationship. Maybe, just maybe it would be a start of a terrible misery.

Anyway, I just want to ask. What do you readers want? To finished the story up to 30 days or should I extend it? I don't really know, I'm still thinking. So, please send me your replies. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Who says I'm going to delete this story? I wouldn't, it's too late for that but there's one story I'm deleting. That would be When You Feel It! Some of you may not know it, but I'm deleting that one. Any objections? Ahehe…

Day 25:

3 days to go before their fashion show but tomorrow they would be flying to Hong Kong for preparations and so that the models wouldn't get tired. Their rehearsals are still continuing and for 2 days Natsume is with Mikan. Natsume reached the studio and they all greeted him good morning.

"Good Morning, Sir" one of the staff said. He just nods.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked one of the cameraman.

"At her dressing room, sir" he replied.

"Thanks" he headed at her dressing room. He found her there; her make-up artist just finished fixing her. When it finished the make-up artist exits the room.

Natsume greets her with a smile "Good morning"

Mikan cling onto him "Morning, I missed you" she said lovingly to him.

He kisses her for a second on her lips "I missed you more" he said.

She smiled at him and holds his hand and leaved the room. And they headed at the studio,

The director called for her and a crew gave Natsume a chair. Mikan's pictorial with Tsubasa already finished. Natsume is drinking his coffee and since their flight is tomorrow the pictorial already finished. Mikan and Natsume go back at Mikan's dressing

Room.

While Tsubasa, well, he can't approached nor call Mikan because of Natsume. How he hated Natsume! If just that he's not their boss, he wants to punch him. If he could though. Mikan is avoiding him too. Great!

At Mikan's dressing room she was changing her dress, a mini short, a black V-neck silk long sleeve with flowery designs, part of her cleavage are seen and a 4 inches black high heels. She let her curly hair down. Someone knock at her door.

It was Natsume "Are you finished?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you may come in" she said. The door opened. He's wearing a tuxedo, black always suit him.

"Let's go. I need to go to office. I've got a meeting to attend to" he said to her.

"Okay" she replied.

They leave the building and rode Natsume's car. They reached the building and they headed at Natsume's private office.

"Wait here. Okay?" he told her. She nods at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He leaves the room and Mikan is just playing at his laptop when his office door opened. Yeah, she forgot his secretary is with him so there's no one to entertain a guess.

"Natsume" a girl said. The girl can't see her because the chair didn't face the door. She turns the chair around and saw a girl with long green hair. She's wearing a fitted jeans and top.

"Oh" she stood up and faced her with a smile "Natsume's not here, he's at a meeting" she said to her.

The girl looked at her "Are you Mikan Sakura?" the girl asked her.

She smiled "Yeah, if you have some business with him. You could just wait him here" she told her and sat back down.

"Please, give me back Natsume" the girl said to her pleadingly.

She look at her bewildered "Huh?!"

"Give him back to me, please" she said to her, tears starting to form in her eyes "I can't live without Natsume, I can't live without him"

She stands up again, why would she give him back to her? She's not insane! And who the heck she is to tell her that? Anger flared in her eyes but still she to her calmly.

"Natsume is not a thing to be given back more on you left him. You're the one who left him in nowhere and now you're coming back"

"He doesn't love you, I know he doesn't. So, please, if you don't want to get hurt just give him back, okay?" she said to Mikan, convincing her.

Well, as for Mikan, she really wants to shout at her. Maybe, Natsume still doesn't tell her that he loves her. But he promised, he promised her that he wouldn't leave her side. For now, she would believe him. For now, she wants to believe in him. For now, she wants to stay by his side just for now. But if it's God's will for them to stay with each other side just in 30 days then she would accept it. Who is she to opposed God?

"Look, Sumire right?" she asked her "I'll tell you once again; he's not a thing for you to play with. You leaved him on your own accord now face its consequences. You can't tell me that he doesn't love me or that I don't love him but you couldn't get everything you want. For now, we enjoy each others side. If you really want him, why don't you talk to him and in 5 days and he didn't come back to you, then don't hope that he would come back to you anymore" she told her with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"What do you mean in 5 days?" she asked her curiously.

"That would be our 30 days together" she informed her "Now, may you please go" she asked her.

Sumire looked at her in disgust. Her right eye brows rose "You wouldn't get him. Because he loves me and only me!" she said and leaved the room.

She sat back down. She wanted to cry but why would she. That would make her a lot weaker. And she doesn't want that. For now, she needed and wanted to believe in Natsume's promised because that is the only thing she could holds on, nothing else.

Hence, she finds herself in deep thinking. It's true that they agreed to stay each others side for 30 days but she wants that to last. Is that even possible? What if Natsume still loves Sumire? What would she do then? She doesn't know, what if their relationship would just last until that 30 days promised? Tears are starting to fall to her cheeks when the office door opens.

"Hey!" Natsume greeted her "Are you okay?"

"Huh?!" she answered him.

Natsume dries her tears, frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked her with concern.

She stands up and sweetly smiles at him "Nothing's wrong" she told him. How could she say to him that he is her problem! "Does your meeting go well?"

Natsume are still wandering why she's crying but he didn't asked her again since she didn't want to tell "Yeah"

She walks towards him "Let's go"

Natsume just nods at her. They leaved the building and rode his car. They have their dinner first and after the dinner. Natsume sent Mikan home. They still need to fix the things that they would bring for tomorrow.

"Bye" Mikan bid him goodbye. She kissed him on the lips just for a second "Take care"

"Yeah, good night and sweet dreams. Bye" he said and drove his car back home.

Day 24:

They were at the Hyuuga's private plane. There were only 8 of them, Natsume, Mikan, Tsubasa, and Hotaru, Ruka and Mr. Narumi and the two plane pilots. The others, like the staff and the other models are riding a different plane from them. The other models are there already, readying for the big show. Ruka and Hotaru are having a play at their place too, using the costumes from the fashion show, so they were like a model too but in different way.

They reached Hong Kong in 2 hours. They exited the airport and much to their surprise there were so many people waiting for their arrival. They have too many escorts (bodyguards). There were cars waiting to pick them there. There were 4 cars waiting for them, Mikan and Natsume in the first car, Ruka and Hotaru at the second, Mr. Narumi at the third and Tsubasa at the fourth. And two other cars for their escorts. They reached their hotel where they were staying.

It's Natsume's hotel actually. So there were rooms for them Natsume is staying at his penthouse as well as Mikan. Well, Ruka has his own penthouse too. The others are staying at their designated rooms. They were having their rest because they still have press conference to attend too.

So, for now, that's how I would end it…..thanks….


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if my English is not that good, it's because to the mere fact that English is not my first language. I have asked about it from the other readers before and they told me that it is not that bad. So, now I'm going to ask again, is it really that bad? Can't you understand my English? Your answers are well appreciated. Muchos Gracias!

Day 26:

They still have six hours before the fashion shoot. It will start at 7; various people from the society will come at around 6. Models are instructed by the designers and directors.

2 hours before the fashion show and they were all busy. Mikan is at her desk, being assisted by a director and a make-up artist when Natsume came in and he approached Mikan.

All of them greeted him and he greeted them back with his simple nod. He approached Mikan "Nervous?" he asked.

Mikan smiled at him as if he was joking "Are you talking to me?" she answered him.

"Oh, I'm sorry but still…"

"I'm not" she said "You're here"

10 minutes before the fashion shoot.

"Okay, girls line up" the director shouted. The entire girl lined up with their dresses (I wouldn't describe the dresses their modeling it would be hard)

At the stage Mr. Narumi and another designer stood there as their host. Mr. Narumi is wearing a black and white suit while the other designer with him is wearing a pink and brown suit.

"Good Evening everyone" Mr. Narumi greeted them.

The other host is smiling widely at them "It is our pleasure to have you here"

"As you all know, it will be a fashion show of different well known artists all over the globe" he added.

"It is well presented to you all by your only Hyuuga enterprises" Mr. Narumi said cheerfully. Then they both step out of the stage.

People clapped, one by one model came in gorgeously bringing their dresses. They are doing their poses and etcetera with their partners; some of them are doing it in group. Half of the dresses in the fashion show finished, people clapped.

Mr. Narumi and his partner host are back at the stage again, still clapping their hands. "What could you say about our dresses and our gorgeous models?"

"Utterly glamorous" one said.

"Those are just half of our presentations" Mr. Narumi said. They step out of the stage again and one by one girl models came in cat walking. The girls step out and men with good body posture after that the girls turned up again with their partners. People clapped, all the models are cleared out.

Andou Tsubasa came in and all of them clapped, he stopped at the center of the stage when Mikan came out. They dyed her long curly brown hair black and let it down. While she's doing her cat walking every audience's eyes are locked up into her. They were mesmerized by her. They all clapped.

Andou held her hand and they leaved the stage, once again the people clapped. Models came out again with a different pairs of designs. Andou and Mikan get back again of course they already changed their dresses. He's holding her hands and unknown to others he's holding it tightly. Mikan already wants to finished walking but she can't go back. They stopped in front of the audiences.

Natsume is watching in front and he looked at Tsubasa darkly. How he wished the fashion show already stopped but as like Mikan said, they should be professionals. All the lights out only spotlights are left and then another spotlight is pointing at two particular pairs. They walked like a model even though they aren't. They stopped beside Mikan and Tsubasa.

It was Hotaru and Ruka, all the audience clapped in awe. Mr. Narumi spoke "As you can see Ms Hotaru Imai and Mr. Ruka Nogi are here not only to model our dresses but also to endorse it"

The lights are opened again and all the models are standing there. All the people clapped and stood up.

The fashion show already finished and Mikan is at the dressing room they were dying her hair back and it took a long hours. Natsume is waiting for them. Andou is finding a chance to talked to Mikan.

They were finished what they were doing but Mikan can't find Natsume anywhere. She leaved the room and find Natsume. She hasn't noticed that someone is following her.

"Mikan" Andou called for her and grabbed her right arm.

"What?!" she answered him irritated.

"Please, I just want us to talk" he said.

She was releasing her hands from his hold "How any times should I tell you that there's nothing for us to talk about? We're finished!" she said to him, thank god there's no one there only them.

"Mikan please, I know you just want to hurt me back because I have hurt you but I'm here already and I'm so sorry"

Her arms cross "Do you think that I'm that kind of person. I'm not that low" she said to him angrily.

He put his hands on her shoulders "Hey, I'm not saying that you're that low"

"Can you please take your hands of me" she asked him.

He pulled out his hands from her "Okay, I'm sorry but you're not giving me a chance"

"Why would I?" she asked him "Did you gave me the chance I was asking from you? You didn't, you pursue your will"

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused about my feelings for you at that time" he said to her, he's pleading to her badly.

"Oh, please Tsubasa. Should I tell you that I don't have feelings for you anymore?" she told him frankly.

"You're joking right? You're going to dumped our 4 years together with that guy?" he said to her enrage. He was holding her arms more on clutching.

"Tsubasa you're hurting me" she was trying to loosened his grip but she can't. He's to strong for her "Tsubasa!" she shouted at him.

He's loosening his grip on her arm "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Mikan…I love you so much…I don't know what to do when you leaved me"

"Stop it!" she scolded him "You should have thought of that when you leaved me!" she said and walked off with long strides. When she's far away from him she stopped from walking. Her arms hurt! It might reddened, at one side of the dark alley, she found one particular person. It was Natsume! She can only see his back but she could conclude that he's with someone and she can't hear what they were talking about Natsume turned his back on her and she hide on the side. Natsume is gone but the person she was talking to left there crying, it's Sumire.

Mikan is at the hotel lodge when Natsume came in. actually, she was waiting for him. She stood up and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry if I haven't fetched you up. I went there but you already left" he explained to her.

She shook her head "It's okay" she said smilingly to him.

Natsume looked down and hold her hand when he saw a red mark. He rose up her hand and asked her "What happened?"

"Oh, I… I stripped out, it's nothing" she reasoned to him.

"But…" he didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying.

"Let's go…I'm tired" she just said to him.

That's it. Sorry for the very late update…and if it is short….


	12. Chapter 12

Wow! I can't believe it has been 3 and half years! That was such a long time. I didn't really mean to stop updating this story, but rather I just couldn't think of anything to write, but now I decided to finish everything so I already made a draft for the upcoming chapters so this should be completed soon enough. And my grammar and so many typographical errors, that was just very embarrassing.

Day 27:

Mikan's wondering around the hotel, she doesn't really want to face Natsume, she doesn't know how to explain the bruise on her wrist. She suddenly bumped into Ruka, but she doesn't seem to be minding him.

"Hey, Mikan," he called out to her.

She turned around to look who it was and saw that it was Ruka, "Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Say Ruka, what happened between you and Hotaru?"

Ruka hesitated for a while, "Well, it really wasn't anything big. You know how Hotaru is like. I really don't know when she's serious or when she's playing. We used to star in a lot of plays and she would take pictures of me; I would ask her what they're for, but she would never say anything about it. One day she was just looking at a picture smiling and it was a picture of me in a rabbit outfit for one of the plays, and yelled at her and said that she's always so annoying and now keeping pictures like that; starting from that day she just ignores me completely."

Mikan started laughing, "Just that? Hmmmm….Really?"

"Yeah, it was something really childish. I told her it is fine, but in exchange she has to tell me why and she still wouldn't. I sometimes think that she fancies me or something, but I could never tell. She's the kind that's hard to read," Ruka added.

Mikan gave him a tap on the back and said, "Don't worry, she's probably just into you."

Ruka blushed and said, "Maybe." Ruka's wondering what she's doing around here and decided to ask, "Natsume has been looking for you. He's getting the feeling that you're avoiding him."

Mikan shook her head and said, "It's not really that. I was just….scared…I think. Now, I'm fine. Thanks to you. I'm heading back. Talk to you later!"

She's left along still wondering about what Ruka just told her earlier. She couldn't believe that Hotaru could act that childish, she has never really seen her act like that. That cute side of Hotaru, she wants to see it. Now, she wonders if she ever acted cute around Natsume; though, she can't really see herself acting like that. It seems quite impossible, but then again if Hotaru can do it how couldn't she? She decided to meet with Natsume. She doesn't really want to feel awkward around him. Somehow she feels like it would be unfair towards him and she doesn't like that. She knocks on Natsume's door she's greeting him with a smile with a lily on the other hand.

Natsume opened the door and she gives him a peck on the cheeks, "Good evening, Natsume; and a flower for you." She hands him the flowers, Natsume accepted it still surprise with the way she's acting.

He just followed her with his eyes, wondering what's gotten into her, "27 days of dating, I guess is worth it. And where had you been all day? I had been looking for you. I believe I just practically skipped eating."

Mikan is walking through the room's closet and picked a red short sleeved polo and dark jeans, "I would like to see Natsume in this, red for your eyes." She's handing the clothes to him and smilingly said, "Changing? It's my treat. See you in 30, kay?" After that, she left and went to change.

Natsume comes knocking on her door and she's wearing a white short dress and her auburn hair pinned up. "You are definitely gorgeous." Natsume explained.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume offered her his shoulders and she clung on to it and happily told him her thanks. They headed into an Italian restaurant. Natsume hurried to open Mikan's doors and gave his keys to the valet. They checked in for their reservation and a hostess showed them to their table.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered. She playfully teases his hair and said, "I'm sorry."

Natsume lightly took her hands and kissed it and stated, "Should I say apology accepted? Things don't work that easily though."

Mikan took her hand back and mope, "Well, I guess things don't work that way."

"Mikan Sakura, every part of you amuses me," Natsume chuckled. "I cannot believe what had just transpired. You gave me a lily, very amazing."

"I tried," she shyly replied.

Things started to become awkward between them and Mikan's trying to play with her water when the server came with their food. Natsume gave the girl his thanks and Mikan, on the other hand, excused herself to go to the restroom. In the restroom, she washed her hands and fixed her hair when it suddenly came to her that there's still a mark from Tsubasa's gripped.

"Ah…stupid Tsubasa," Mikan murmured. After that she went back to the table and saw Natsume ordering some wine. She took a sit to her chair and remarked, "I hope you're not trying to make me drunk as punishment."

Natsume smirked and asserted, "No such thing. I'm just trying to make this night a little bit more wonderful to make up for the lost day."

"I guess so," Mikan sighed. They toast for a cheer and started their dinner. They talked about what they had done for the day, Mikan said she was just wandering around and Natsume was just doing some work to make up for his little vacation. Mikan apologized again and to redeem herself she promised to spend the whole day with him tomorrow, Natsume in return agreed. They got done with their dinner, talked for a little bit more, and decided to end the night.

In the hotel, Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan's arm and declared, "I'll say for compensation you're devoting your night with me." He suddenly kissed her full on the lips and muttered, "I don't really know what happened yesterday and it seemed like you were avoiding me. Ruka told me he met you and he said you left, he expected, and I was expecting, that you'd come; however, you had conspicuously abandoned me."

"I wasn't really trying to avoid you. I didn't want to meet you because I felt ashamed. You see I met Tsubasa yesterday…and the bruise…it was because I was careless enough to even talk to him. I'm really sorry Natsume, I had told you a hundred times that I am and you're still mad," Mikan sulked.

Natsume took her hand and fondled it, grazed his lips to the back of her hand, "I was being a little callow, as I would say. Come on, a little smile? I really didn't mean to be a tease."

Mikan took his hands and lift her lips with them, "There, a smile. Really Natsume, you're unpredictable."

"Good, so will you let me cuddle you for the night?" he asked.

"Only if you promise not to do anything," Mikan taunted.

After clearing their little miscommunication with one another, Mikan and Natsume authentically retired for the night.

Wow! This is amazing. I actually feel good writing this chapter. The other chapters will be updated soon enough, and to those who read "Just One" and "Without Permission" chapters will be up soon!


End file.
